pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Humpty Dumpty
Humpty Dumpty is a chain created from the discarded body of the Glen Baskerville from over 200 years ago, as each body can only last 100 years before a soul transfer ceremony must be held. When Glen abandoned that body for the last body he used, it turned into Humpty Dumpty. History Humpty Dumpty is the recycled body of the ghost of Glen Baskerville 200 years prior to present day, when he transfered his soul, his body became the chain. Humpty Dumpty shares a special bond with that Glen Baskerville, it always is attracted to the soul of the Glen Baskerville that was its own long before its creation and so it must make a contract so it can protect him. 100 years ago it made a contract with a Baskerville named Celia to protect Glen through her body. The Tragedy of Sablier led to the death of Glen, as for Celia, it is unknown, but because of Humpty Dumpty's ability to find Glen's soul, it started searching after emerging from The Abyss. Arthur Barma, one of Jack and Glen's friends, was intrigued by Humpty Dumpty and he was able to contact the Baskervilles within The Abyss for information on it, which was later passed down to Rufus Barma. The Nightray Dukedom of present day were using the House of Fianna, their Orphanage in Sablier, to draw in and study chains, a task that is also being carried out by the Barma and Rainsworth families as well, though the Nightrays have become a more unnatural situation. A specific chain was to be studied, Humpty Dumpty, and so it was drawn in using the bodies of The Orphans, whose parents had died of Abyss related causes. When four Orphans from the House of Fianna wandered into The Pit, one named John formed an Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty and killed two of the other Orphans, whos bodies were later found by Elliot and Leo when the two came into the Pit in search of the lost Orphans. Leo ran to the final Orphan, Helen, when he saw her in a clearing, and Elliot sees Humpty Dumpty while Leo calms Helen. Elliot draws his sword and goes to attack Humpty Dumpty, but from its view, Elliot was attacking Leo, so Humpty impaled Elliot instead, fatally wounding him. Leo ordered it to stop killing Elliot, and was convinced by the fragments of Glen's soul that lie within him to form an Illgeal contract with Elliot and Humpty Dumpty to seal the wound temporarily. Shortly afterward, John died as his body couldn't handle the Illegal Contract, and so the original Humpty Dumpty migrated to Elliot's body. Barnard Nightray worked in partnership with Isla Yura after this, having all the Orphans form Illegal Contracts after Elliot, and Isla Yura would then be allowed to use the Orphans for his own twisted plans. Though some Orphans have died as a side effect of their contracts, including James and 4 other unnamed Orphans. Humpty Dumpty was first brought forth by Elliot shortly after The Head Hunter killed his Uncle and Fred Nightray. Claude and Ernest ordered Elliot to take their mother and Vanessa away from the mansion for their own safety while they dealt with the Head Hunter threat. When the two thought Elliot was out of ear shot, Ernest began talking to Claude about how they were going to kill Gilbert and Vincent and decapitate them to make it look like they were killed by the Head Hunter, as Ernest had already tried poisoning Gilbert, but he survived, barely, but he still survived. Claude was starting to wonder if they should really go through with it, but he is convinced so by Ernest and the two go to the guests in the mansion to escort them out as they had just set fire to the mansion. Before leaving though, the two do remark on how they would kill Leo too and get Elliot a better servant. Humpty Dumpty then puts Elliot in a hypnotic state which he uses to have Elliot slaughter all the mansion's guests and fatally wound Claude and Ernest. Humpty Dumpty then decapitated the two of them so Elliot wouldn't have to bear the burden of the memory that Humpty was to erase, so Humpty took over the persona of the Head Hunter. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Shortly after the Baskervilles make their presence at Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony known, members of Isla Yura's Cult lead The Orphans throughout the mansion where they begin to decapitate the party goers, both with the use of Humpty Dumpty and manual weapons. Elliot Nightray was revealed to be the first contractor to Humpty Dumpty and is therefore the Head Hunter. After the chaos ensues, Elliot blacks out and while his sister Vanessa rushed to his aid, someone that Vanessa knew decapitated her and sent her headless body falling down the stairs. Break figured out that Elliot was The Head Hunter and he apprehended him and held him in a position using Mad Hatter's power to stop Humpty Dumpty's power. Another assassination of a party-goer made Break and Gil chase after the assassin but no one had checked for the Incuse. Elliot checked it himself shortly after ward but couldn't see that the Incuse was actually there due to Humpty Dumpty's ability to warp painful memories. Gilbert returns alone to Elliot, but the two are confronted by two Orphan's and their Humpty Dumpties. They attempt to assassinate Gil as he was now expendable in Yura's eyes. The two Orphans are stopped by Echo who knocks the two out from behind and Vincent uses Yamane to put The Orphans in a deep sleep, making both Humpty Dumpties disappear. After Vincent, Gil, Echo and Elliot save Oz, they head towards the Third Sealing Stone (though Gilbert left to save Break) to save Alice and Leo. They are found out when Oz yells at Yura and when he goes to attack, three Orphans summon their Humpty Dumpties, one being Phillipe . Oz attempts to reveal the truth to Phillipe, but Phillipe can't handle all of the stress and attempts to use his Humpty Dumpty to kill Oz. Oz summons the powers of B-Rabbit and kills Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty and nulifies Phillipe's contract. Oz's eyes turn red and he loses his sanity as he bothers members of Yura's cult and saves the other two Orphans by killing their Humpty Dumpties. Meanwhile, Elliot had just found out that his mother had planned to sacrifice Leo herself, Elliot manages to pin her down and explain the situation to her, but her thoughts are too clouded and she slaps Elliot only to prepare to sacrifice Leo in a few minutes. Humpty Dumpty senses the danger of Leo's life and takes over. It has Elliot stab and kill his mother as he blacks out. When he wakes, Humpty Dumpty decapitates his mother, like the rest of his family, and Elliot finally remembers all that Humpty Dumpty made him forget as per his request. It was later destroy by Elliot by rejecting it. It also killed him as the contract made a connection to them thus it was inedvitable for him to not escape with having to sacrfice something. Known Contractors *﻿Celia Baskerville - Legal Contract (previously) *John - Illegal Contract (previously) *Eliot Nightray - Illegal Contract *Phillipe West - Illegal Contract (previously) *James - Illegal Contract (previously) Description ﻿Humpty Dumpty appears as a large floating white orb with black eyes as the original, it is very orbulous with two small hands on either side of it, it also has two stubby apendages at its base that may or may not be its feet. Humpty Dumpty has eight crazed eyes and a large, and very toothy, mouth that when open, shows a void that its extremely long toungue appears out of and delivers heads.. As more contracts are made between Humpty Dumpty and the Orphan's, Humpty Dumpty is replicated for them as their chains, but these copies appear as black shadows of the white one, and with white eyes and each copy has its own unique shape, like lopsided orbs. Aside from that one difference the two are alike. Gallery Eliot 2.jpg|Humpty Dumpty impales Elliot Eliot 4.jpg|The Incuse from Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty Orphan 3.jpg|Humpty Dumpty Replica Orphan 2.jpg|Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty Orphan 1.jpg|Humpty Dumpty and one of its Contractors Kofdfdfgfh.png|The death of Humpty Dumpty Abilities *Once contract is formed can banish all painful memories from the Contractor's mind (which is why Phillipe thinks his father is still very much alive) this is why Elliot could not see his Illegal Incuse, remember what happened with Vanessa or that the song Lacie he had been taking credit for was actually given to him by Leo in return for Elliot's song Statice. *Can make multiple Contracts to slow the movements of an Ilegal Contractor's Incuse *Humpty Dumpty can separate itself so it is at the service of each contractor individually. *Humpty Dumpty is immune to the effects of The Sealing Stones, as he could be called forth and use its power within the Sealing Stone's vicinity. Weaknesses *As all contractors are connected, Break can use the Mad Hatter's power to subdue one which nullifies the rest of the Contractors powers temporarily. *Once the first Contractor of Humpty Dumpty is destroyed all others will fall, as well as the chain itself, into the Abyss *If one copy was to be destoryed, then the original contractor will feel the pain. As all the copies and the original one are connected. Therefore, when all copies are destroyed, it may kill the contractor.﻿ Trivia *Clearly, Humpty Dumpty is based on Humpty Dumpty from Through the Looking-Glass. *It appears that she can talk in human speech. As when Elliot was eatten by her, she was shown to tell him that he should forget everything though however its not known if its her voice or his own. Category:Chains Category:Deceased